Subnautica: Frozen Memories
by Vesper110
Summary: A few years after Subnautica: Ghosts of the past the torch has been passed to a new generation; After a near death experience, Jade Alba-Scepton learns that the people who she has began to coexist with have not been fully honest with her and she sets off to find out what exactly has happened But what she finds out is less than hopeful...
1. Chapter 1: Into the breach

Subnautica Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Subnautica is not my game; this story is not canon to the actual Subnautica story.

Subnautica is the property of Unknown Worlds Entertainment

Rated M for Mature.

Subnautica: Frozen Memories

Chapter 1: Once again into the breach

As I laid down in my Cyclops submarine using the sleeping quarters my mind was on my son Richard, during these long trips I know he worries about his mum; but I needed to go on this trip because something seems to be off, either way I slept for what seemed like days. During my slumber I dreamt of my father's last loving act of compassion towards the Alterrans who had found themselves stranded on the planet with us in an act of kindness in the hopes of cultivating a sense of coexistence with each other. As the dream reached its apex I was awoken by the blaring of my Cyclops critical damage alarm and red lights flashing around me; I remember thinking "what the fuck is going on here?" and ran onto the bridge, as I looked at the holographic display of the sub with the integrity bar at about one third of the way to the end; something attacked this submarine while I slept and I have no idea what it was, as I got dressed into my wetsuit the cyclops AI announced the condition of the hull over the PA system, "DANGER! HULL INTEGRITY LOW, ABANDON SHIP!" Shocked at this I sprinted to the engine room dodging fire and water flowing through the breaches already on the hull, a very terrifying experience; as I finally got to the engine room I removed the engine upgrades and power cells before running back onto the bridge to grab my Seaglide and as soon as I looked up I saw an unfamiliar leviathan class predator attacking the Cyclops, it's skin as black as the night sky and a very mechanical sounding roar and before I knew it the sub was scuttled and once again the sub AI piped up saying "TOTAL HULL FAILURE IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE," then there was a large explosion from the back of the submarine but luckily I managed to escape the fucked up cyclops at the three second mark; unfortunately my Seamoth disembarked the sub a little bit too late and was sent careening off into a rock face with such force it gave me a few broken ribs, multiple contusions and lacerations to my body and one hell of a concussion; the last thing I remember was the cyclops explosion the impact and then darkness.

Then, after what seemed like hours, I woke up in my bedroom at the habitat all bandaged up and aching everywhere; unaware as to how I actually got there and while I'm at it, who was the one that first got me out of the banged up Seamoth, Second got me into the habitat, third undressed me and treated my wounds and finally fourth, laid me in my bed on my habitat?" My initial thoughts were that it was my husband Bill Alba, but when I checked the habitat access log the only person mentioned was me; as I replayed the message I felt really confused and I said to myself "Are you telling me that I, while I was unconscious mind you, got my broken body out of the goddamned Seamoth and dragged myself out of the moonpool before walking into my bedroom, stripping naked and bandaging myself up before crawling into bed?!" Hmph, a ridiculous thought; if I was to do that I think I'd remember it so how?" Anyway, I just shook my head in disbelief and went straight back to bed when I was struck by a weird hallucinatory sensation where I heard a lot of weird tones and clicks before an unfamiliar voice said to me "You are… like him…. Come to me." Then all went silent and I felt disorientated just... what? What the hell was that weird thing? And how the hell did it talk to me? The funny thing is that I felt nothing but benevolent intent from that weird entity; maybe I should go and find her? Of course I should; but first I need to rest but once again something rouses me from my slumber and I hear the habitat creaking and guess what? As I go to investigate the source of the problem what do I see? A GODDAMNED REAPER FUCKING LEVIATHAN! And my son comes in screaming in terror as the leviathan attacks our home, like I have enough to deal with; keeping both my son Richard and I safe from certain death after my fucking Cyclops explodes! Now I have to deal with getting well again, having multiple broken bones lacerations and contusions, in all honesty even being here after that fucking tin can exploded is a lucky escape if you ask me but even when facing these situations with fear and apprehension the first thing on my mind is my son, I now have to get both him and me to safety. As I exit the habitat from the emergency hatch built in at the back I witness the habitat get crushed by that big mandibled freak! What a day it has been, now with this task of keeping my son safe I have to move as fast as I can with my wounds; not an easy feat if you ask me especially when most of the fucking sea life wants to take a bite out of you. Now I understand why my father was so tightly wound, the planet itself puts things into perspective you know, learn to adapt fast or die even faster but the way things are going for me right now it doesn't look very bright for me. Even now I grow weaker as my wounds take hold; well shit, not quite the day I had in mind. As I started to slip out of consciousness something weird happened, it was like something took over my body and forced me to continue moving despite all of my injuries. As I gazed at my terrified son a new form of determination took a hold of me; the spooky thing is that it wasn't my own determination that kept me going something inside just took over as my body went numb and I could swear in my fading vision that I saw my father swimming beside me but how can that be? He died when I was fifteen, so how is he there? I shook my head and that image faded but was replaced with another one as Is aw my mother in a PRAWN suit suddenly fly in and latch onto the Reaper Leviathan, before starting a fight with it and all I heard over the PDA comms system was " Jade honey, are you alright? Get out of here, I will take on this big guy; you just get yours and Richard's butts to the backup habitat, I'll be with you soon… GET OUT OF HERE YOU BIG MANDIBLED FREAK! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE SCEPTON FAMILY!" then once again my consciousness faded as my mother used her damaged prawn suit to finish of the Reaper Leviathan and carry both me and Richard to the backup habitat near the floating island above the grand reef.

Once again as I laid unconscious at our now new home I was once again struck by that hallucinatory vision accompanied by a few different clicks and tones saying to me "There is...A Danger… Coming… you must…prepare… Khara cure broken… Find…me…" Then once again the visions faded, what did she mean the Khara cure was broken?! What the hell is going on? As I looked up I noticed something new in the skies above the planet; I looked at it as best as I could but all I could make out was its solar panels and rotary design; it looked like a space station of some kind but then it dawned on me… The Alterrans have not been very honest with us have they? Sensing this I sought out my husband to get answers and it turns out I was right, he explained to me why he left Alterra originally and I was shocked to the core he told me, "Jade dear, the reason I left Alterra after your father died was a simple one; The Alterra transgov is a corporate entity that holds monetary gain over common sense, after the last survivor got off this planet they kept him floating in space until he paid off an extortionate bill of one trillion credits; then to avoid that, the moron decided to sell off what he gained on this planet and due to his "donation" he made it onto the board of directors and became greedy, forgetting everything he learned on this planet; the bastard sold us out!" after my husband told me this I got really angry and said in the tone my father used to use when he was angry "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE EFFORTS OF MY FATHER, WHO SACRFICED _EVERYTHING_ SO WE COULD LIVE IN PEACE, HAVE BEEN TOTALLY WASTED!? NO WAY IN _HELL_ IS THIS GOING TO GO UNPUNISHED!" I was seething much to the point where I wanted to lock away every Alterran that was living on our planet but something didn't seem right; as I looked at the other Alterrans around me, I noticed that they had removed any ties to Alterra. They too seemed really angry at what was done by the people that once looked after them it was then I learned about an unauthorised research base had cropped up next to one of our old structures and the AI's had been sending out pulses to inform us of this transgression. As I looked at the consoles I saw that many of our old research facilities had been trespassed upon and reactivated. This was when I decided to go and investigate the Alterran research station at the northernmost polar ice region of the planet but before I could even consider setting off, my mother being the mothering type stopped me and said "Oh no young lady; you are staying out of this matter…. Well at least until you are fit and well again; spend time with Richard and don't give me that look, after all, you are hurt and it shows because you are being a hostile Hannah! So sit down and recover." She then bounded off with her boobs bouncing as they always did, my mother has a way with words and she does it so well I cannot fault her on it. Maybe I should rest after all I am in a very bad way.

Many months later I was once again fit and healthy; I was still aching a bit but not to the degree of me fading in and out of consciousness, my ribs have healed quite well and have a few healthy scars from the deep cuts I sustained as shards of my old Cyclops penetrated the hull of my Seamoth embedding themselves into my abdomen and chest, luckily missing my heart. They also embedded themselves into my left hip, my right arm and the whole of my left leg; they also hit me in both the left and right hand side of my torso, I looked like a goddamned patchwork quilt with the scars but thanks to some of our old technology I got rid of a few of my scars while making others less pronounced, as I got up and stretched I noticed my son looking out of the glass corridor into the alien expanse of water where I saw a new Cyclops docked to the base and as I got dressed into my wetsuit once again I noticed that my breasts had increased at least a cup size, so I had to make a new wetsuit so swimming in my old wetsuit that was now tight around my chest I swam out and got the resources required for crafting a new suit, I then noticed my husband staring at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes so I decided to tease him a bit then, I don't know why I did it but I squeezed my breasts together and leaned forward so he could have a glance I then winked at him and blew him a kiss, his reaction was priceless; he stumbled off the Seamoth he was working on and fell into the water but I did not know that my son was watching everything I did and the last thing I heard him say was "Mum, why did you do that to dad?" My face went as red as a beetroot and I had no answer for him so I just said "I only did it because I love your dad so much" and that was the truth I really did love him and I do enjoy teasing him. That moment I went over to Bill and gave him a very tight hug and a very sloppy kiss and told him how I felt before helping him work on the new Seamoth, upgrading it so it could be a little bit more tougher than the old one, he was insistent on it and he told me "I do not want you to get that badly hurt again Jade, I was really worried about you, but tell me why did you go out on your own? Didn't you have a crew?" I looked back and thought about what he said and then it hit me, the crew of the Cyclops left me there all alone as I slept, they then set the Cyclops to Autopilot, but why would they send me there? Surely they didn't want to kill me off did they? With that question in mind I went over the the fabricator and made my new wetsuit before finishing off the Seamoth maintenance and headed over to the newly built Cyclops, Well once again into the breach I guess…


	2. Chapter 2: Messages from beyond

Chapter 2: Messages from beyond the grave

As I headed towards the Cyclops, for some strange reason, my heart began to race, my mouth went dry, I broke into a cold sweat and then my body just froze on the spot; I couldn't move any closer to the docking hall, and each time I tried to move my body just refused to obey me. Confused I looked up at the gleaming submarine and slowly went dizzy before collapsing, why? Why can't I move and why does my body refuse to move? I can't move… No, it's not that it can't move; it's that it won't move, have I? Have I become scared of using the Cyclops now? I kept on trying but my legs went to jelly and then I had a flashback of what happened and I understand now… after nearly dying on the last cyclops I have become terrified of it and looking at my husband my eyes began to well up to which he ran over and asked me what was wrong so I told him "Bill I… I'm too scared to go near that submarine, I can't do it, I just can't!" Frustrated I took a deep breath and headed to the observatory that was over the kelp zone. Observing a nest of stalkers swimming around playing with the metal scraps of what was once the Aurora calmed me as I watched the stalkers play. It cheered me up a bit and shortly after that my husband came over to me, put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder asking if I was okay and gently taking his hands from around my waist I placed them on my shoulders saying "I'm fine honey, I guess I just can't use a Cyclops anymore; not after what happened to me the last time."

After I said that he looked at me inquisitively and asked my what had happened so I took a deep breath and told him "When I was out on a resource gathering trip on the cyclops with my supposed crew, we went close to a hostile area and stopped knowing what was there; at this point I felt really tired, the crew noticed this and said to me "_Hey, why don't you get some rest? We will take care of things here_." I agreed to this and went to sleep; then from what I can gather, while I was asleep those bastards set the cyclops on autopilot and abandoned it. Next thing I know I am awoken by the critical damage alarm blaring as the cyclops was heavily damaged by some unknown leviathan attacking it and you know what happened after that? I escaped from the cyclops as it exploded and got sent hurtling into a rock face in the Seamoth and got gravely wounded to the point of losing consciousness." As I explained this to him I saw Bill get angry and looking at Richard he said in a calm tone "Son; please go and get me the crew manifest from mommy's last trip because daddy needs to do some investigating." Richard silently nodded and ran to the office to look for the documents that Bill asked for, what does he intend on doing because they are long gone now and I do not think that he will find them. About ten minutes later our son came back with the list and Bill, despite his seething temper, took the list from Richard in a gentle way before telling him to go and play for a while. As he scanned the document he accessed the communications logs between the Cyclops and began to correlate what had happened to me with the suspicious activity he noticed, I guess he neglected to tell me what suspicious activity had gone on; probably by accident so I gently asked him what suspicious activity had taken place to which he said in a genuinely confused tone "What do you mean 'what suspicious activity', I thought you knew," I shook my head and told him that I hadn't heard anything so he broke it down for me; "during the past few months we have detected several anomalous signals being broadcasted in and out of the atmosphere, but at the same time we also intercepted several messages, however; whenever we tried to locate where they were being sent from the signal would drop so we haven't been able to trace them. at the same time we couldn't find out who was receiving them because their ID's were masked somehow." This concerned me because it was then I realised that our home was no longer safe and as I thought about what happened I came to a terrifying conclusion… Someone was trying to weaponize the Khara! My initial conclusion was that it was lady Celestine; my father's twisted mother who killed him with a weaponized form of the Khara, causing him to sacrifice himself in an effort to save the treacherous Alterrans… I guess my father's one flaw was that he saw some good in everyone; even if they were cruel and unforgiving tyrants.

Noticing that I had zoned out … again, my husband gently shook me by the shoulders and asked what was on my mind, but because I didn't know I told him that I wasn't sure; I then reminded him that I needed some form of transport to get me from A to B and with the Cyclops out of the question he suggested using the Seamoth, but I refused due to the injuries I had sustained in the last one I used, so he suggested a new form of transport known as the Sea truck; It was something that he and a bunch of former Alterra engineers came up with to which I eagerly accepted to try out; he also mentioned that with one of the modules I could dock my P.R.A.W.N suit to it, I got excited but then realised, that it had been destroyed about a year ago as I stupidly took on A Reaper Leviathan; Naturally I won, but just as I finished off the bastard, my P.R.A.W.N Suit ejected me and blew up. I told Bill this and he laughed before saying to me "well head to the far Moonpool at the back of our base near the communal area; there's a little present there for you and one more thing… Happy anniversary sweetie!" hearing those words my heart swelled up like a balloon so much it could pop with happiness; I then got a little bit sad because I'd forgotten about it and didn't have a gift for him; seeing my sorrow Bill just walked over and gave me a loving embrace holding me so tightly my breasts pressed against his chest and I could feel his heart beating next to mine to which he said, "Jade, Don't worry about forgetting our anniversary alright? It wasn't your fault because after all, you were knocked out for a while due to your wounds." Hearing those words my once heavy heart became light and I smiled, did I mention I _REALLY LOVE_ this man?" Anyway… graciously accepting his anniversary gift to me, I promised him that I'd get something special for him in return for his kindness but what he said surprised me, he told me that the only thing that he wanted was for both me and Richard to be safe and well before adding "that is the only gift I need and nothing else."

With those nice words I kissed bill and headed to the moonpool he specified; when I stepped into it I saw a black and green P.R.A.W.N Suit with a black interior, similar to that of my father's old P.R.A.W.N suit; as I climbed into it the on board AI said "Welcome aboard Jade." In a posh British like accent and I loved it; shortly after I left the moonpool on board the P.R.A.W.N, I headed to where the new Sea truck was waiting for me and sure enough as I got close, a new display came up showing me the position of the hydraulic docking arms on the Sea truck and the best part of it? The colour of the HUD was teal, one of my favourite colours; this P.R.A.W.N was customised for just me, it even locked up should anyone else try to use it with an "Attempted unauthorised entry detected… Locking down." And just like that the suit would seize up and activated a repulsion field to prevent anyone but me getting close to it. I love this new suit! As I docked to the Sea truck I climbed out and went into the cockpit of said Sea truck; on my approach a seat came up out of the floor and my PDA synced with the Sea truck's on board AI; changing the HUD to teal showing me a display of the connected modules. Currently the modules I had connected were just the storage, Fabricator, sleeping and docking modules; the down side to this thing though was that it was too awkward to pilot so I radioed Bill and sure enough he came over to the Sea truck and opened the upgrade hatch putting in a few upgrades I hadn't seen before; A Torque boosting module, a power efficiency module and an afterburner module; sure enough with those upgrades the Sea truck moved a lot smoother and faster, then as I looked at the manual I noticed that it could use either one or two power cells and that helped greatly. As I got used to the Sea truck, I looked up towards the Cyclops and sighed before saying to myself "One day I will be able to use you again, count on it!" I then headed off and began to search for answers to what was going on.

About three days later I was resting and once again I was met with the same hallucinatory vision from that entity; amongst all the tones and clicks I could hear her words clearer, "Not much time… your companions… stolen cure… danger comes from the shadows…" then silence as I woke up from my slumber; what did she mean about the cure being stolen? Don't those fools know how much danger they are putting us in? They probably do but just don't care; like all humans once did those creeps are sending us all up the river, giving up their compassion and humanity to make a quick buck; are humans _REALLY_ that selfish? Sadly yes they are; they are more than willing to sell their soul just to turn a profit for what? A few measly stinkin' credits? I thought they knew better than that. Either way it isn't my problem; if they want to destroy their people by trying to weaponize something they do not understand then they will have to face the consequences of their actions; my father knew this all too well and now, many years after his death, the mantle has fallen upon _ME_ to guide these silly misguided fools to a bright future; but in all honesty, why would I want to waste my time helping an already doomed race? I look at the fabricator in the back and my stomach rumbles, I didn't realise that I hadn't eaten anything for a while so I decided to exit the Sea truck to do some "fishing" but I made sure not to stray too far away from my vehicle; I swam around for what seemed like twenty minutes and as I looked at my PDA I noticed that not only was I hungry but was getting dehydrated also; I also saw that my health was at about twenty percent and my PDA told me to seek medical attention; so I looked around for resources to make a few first aid kits while catching any fish to help with sustenance, finally after swimming around like an idiotic peeper, I had caught enough bladderfish and peepers to help make some food and drink with the fabricator.

As the fabricator cooked my food and filtered my drink I sat back and watched a few home videos on my PDA and stopped on the video where I met my dad for the first time when I was five and it made me cry, just the words I said and his response to me; in the video I was watching I remember seeing my green eyes welling up as I looked at him asking if he was my daddy and for as long as I can remember his response hurt me and broke my heart ,_"is this some kind of sick joke? How could you do such a heartless thing to me huh? I bet you aren't even real; you're just an illusion caused by my grief! Begone!"_ All I remember doing was hugging him tightly and saying _"Please daddy, don't do this I'm real I swear I'm real! You... you can scan me if you want! Please just listen to me!"_ Yeah I was a real wimpy kid back then. After remembering that, I ate my food and drank my water before going to sleep for the night but for some reason that moment on the aurora kept on replaying in my mind, but why? Could this be related to the hallucination I had of him? I mean, I saw him swimming with me as I was trying to get his grandson to safety, could he be trying to communicate with me? Oh Jade, stop being an idiot! There is now way in hell that your dad is trying to communicate with you; he's dead… isn't he? As those thoughts swirled around I just shook my head in disbelief but in all reality… It can't just be a coincidence that I am experiencing these hallucinations and visions; all of this started after I nearly die in the Cyclops then a little bit later, nearly get eaten alive by one of the big guys as it crushed my habitat. Maybe there is more to this than meets the eye? Either way, I started to feel myself get tired and cranky; so I went to sleep and put all of these recent experiences at the back of my mind but the only one that refuses to go away was that vision of my dad, it was like he was trying to tell me something about what was going on with the people who now inhabited our planet, could these hallucinations be messages from beyond the grave?


	3. Chapter 3: An Unlikely Friendship

Subnautica Fan Fiction

Subnautica Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Subnautica is not my game; this story is not canon to the actual Subnautica story.

Subnautica is the property of Unknown Worlds Entertainment

Rated M for Mature.

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Friendship

Next morning I woke up with my head feeling a little fuzzy; you know that feeling that you have when you wake up after drinking alcohol all night and not eaten properly? Yeah I felt like that but unlike being drunk; I didn't have a headache, I walked into the fabricator module and made myself some coffee as I looked out of the cockpit window, wondering where to go from here; as I sat back in my chair and looked at the local wildlife swim by, my thoughts once again went onto what happened so far. The events that led me to this current situation; like I said before, this all started to happen that one fateful day when I nearly died thanks to being abandoned by my Cyclops crew and sent into certain death, my mind kept on going to the moment in time where I somehow got my broken and battered body back home and treated my injuries without even knowing it as I was unconscious; this left one question in my mind and that was "how did I do that?" To this very day I still don't remember how I did it. The only thing I remember is feeling a familiar presence around me as the Cyclops burned and it was like that 'presence' whatever it was, took control of my body and got me home safely; It happened again at the habitat as it got destroyed by the reaper Leviathan and like I said, I thought I saw my dad guiding me away from danger but it cannot be so I shook my head and dismissed it because once you die there is no coming back even though I wish he did but that won't happen. As I gathered my thoughts and finished off my breakfast, I continued on my journey to the northernmost pole of the planet; a place covered in ice and glaciers, a really beautiful place in my eyes; it also had different flora and fauna to the place I normally inhabited and it was also very cold; I watched as ice crystals formed around the edges of my face mask and I started to shiver, turning on my heater in my Sea truck, I warmed up quite quickly and with drinking more coffee I heated up quite fast. After I warmed up a little bit more I headed to the big glacier where I spotted the Alterran research base, as I stared at it I felt rage start to build up in my chest; I wanted to force these Alterra traitors off the planet and destroy their bases, or at least take them over to get answers. Heading onto the glacier I noticed a lot of broken down P.R.A.W.N suits and one of our research facilities looming over the base. Quietly I entered and looked around only to find it relatively abandoned; that was until I heard some soft and gentle breathing from a nearby room, grabbing my stasis rifle and survival knife I entered that room ready for a fight; but when I got there I was met by a completely different sight I was prepared for; as I went into the room I saw an African looking woman sleeping on a bed, who looked no older than me, so I decided to leave her be as she slept; I was never one for being a coward and killing an opponent who was unaware wait… what am I saying?! I was NEVER one to kill another human being! No matter how much they enraged me, as I went to leave I looked at her bedside shelf and saw a PDA lit up on it; I took a look at it and found out who she was, her name was Robin Goodall and she was a zoologist, wait... are you telling me that she talks to the fish? Reading that PDA, made me chuckle inside.

After looking around the research base I decided to head to the nearby facility and found that Alterra had somehow rigged it to respond to their archaic electronic keypad so rolling my eyes I decided to leave but keep an eye on the area; A few moments later I saw miss Goodall approach the facility causing it to suddenly power up and tell her not to go any closer before warning her that any attempt to enter will be forcefully countered, that poor woman would be disintegrated by that facility's defence mechanism; I hope she is smart enough to be discouraged by that threat because I don't want to sweep up her remains! Anyway, no sooner had she approached the facility, my PDA intercepted a signal sent to her PDA; it sounded like another woman was talking to her and I heard the name of that floating tin can, it was the "Vesper station" wait… Vesper station? Does that mean that Isajin was involved in its creation? Nah it can't be. As I looked it up it turns out I was right, Isajin was not involved in its creation so why did they choose that name? Oh well I guess I shouldn't read too much into it because it would just drive me nuts; after my little bit of research I noticed that the skies had changed to a dark black, lightning had started to strike and the conversation that I had intercepted between those two women had mentioned about getting back to the research base but as soon as Miss Goodall got close to the base it was engulfed in a snowy avalanche and the communications antenna was destroyed, after that, both her PDA and mine rebooted in survival mode as our environment was no longer safe; well shit! I now have to help this hapless human survive on this planet… Or do I? What would my father do at this point? As I thought about it I came to one conclusion, he would help this woman and if I am to respect his memory then so do I. Well, all I can say is that I hope that she will appreciate it; I can't let a woman like her get hurt due to Alterra's stupidity.

As I watched her walking around I was worried that if it wasn't the local wildlife that got her it would be the hostile environment that does and she does not look like someone who would survive for long periods of time in this bad weather; so I left her subtle hints on what can be used for survival resources and what could kill her but I did it from the shadows so she didn't spot me, however that all changed when I stumbled upon a weak ice sheet above a cavern, the ice was very thin and was hard to walk on but somehow it supported my weight but to my dismay I got spotted by Miss Goodall to which she said "Hey who are you and why are you wearing an Alterra suit? I haven't seen you on the staff roster are you the relief from Vesper station?" I glared at her and said that there was no way in hell that I'd work for Alterra, to which she inquired as to why so I told her straight, "members of YOUR company abandoned me and left me to die as there was no profit in keeping me alive; as a result I can no longer use a Cyclops submarine due to my 'near death experience' so why I decided to help YOU I don't know," Miss Goodall looked at me confused and told me that the people of Alterra wouldn't do such horrible things to a fellow human being to which I told her that I was a precursor, but she didn't believe me and the stupid woman decided to come onto the same ice sheet as me despite my warnings; sure enough as soon as she got close to me the ice sheet broke and we fell down into the cavern, I fell first as she tried to help me out so due to her kindness I shot her with my Stasis rifle as I hit the ground, winding myself in an effort to stop her from falling for a short time; but to my discomfort, as soon as the stasis field ran out, she landed on my stomach. As she sorted herself out I lay there impatient to which I finally said "Are you okay Miss Goodall?" she told me that she was so I said "ok well I'm glad you are okay but could you do me a favour and get off of my stomach? You are a little bit heavy." She apologised, helped me up and dusted me off before dusting herself off and walking back away from me a little bit. She then asked me "so you are one of the almanacs?" Confused at her question I said to her "Almanacs? No Miss Goodall, I am a _PRECURSOR_ a pre-cur-sor, not an almanac; so please don't call my people that, an almanac is something completely different." After I said that She apologised again before asking me what we were going to do now so I told her that before we were to continue we had to lay down some rules, one of which was to NOT CALL ME AN ALMANAC! I also told her that she could not use any precursor tech without asking me first because; knowing my luck this clueless woman would activate a device and blow us into smithereens along with a third of the planet. That has been a factor in a lot of friction between us Precursors and the Alterrans on the planet; with them using our technology without our permission and causing some damage to the area around us, just because they don't know how to use it properly.

Intrigued at how I was a precursor, Robin tried to make casual conversation with me but I couldn't be bothered with her; as far as I was concerned, her, along with her fellow Alterrans, were invaders of my home planet and were just a bunch of resource consuming parasites, in all honesty I don't understand why my father wanted to save these people and lately, given all that is going on, I can't help but feel his presence all around me. Could it be his determination that got me home and made me treat my wounds while I was unconscious? It could be possible, after all I did see him as I was close to death while trying to save my son; I don't know, maybe there is an ion cube with his consciousness saved inside it and it is coming close to the end of its life so it is projecting my Father's presence toward me since I match him in personality almost too well. Seeing the look on my face Robin Goodall probably felt like I hated her but to be honest I don't hate her as a person, she seems nice and funny; no it is the fact that she represents Alterra, the epitome of greed and selfishness; if she didn't have those Alterra patches on her wetsuit I'd probably allow her to get close to me as a friend, but sadly that won't happen as long as she is working for my enemy; I will save her and keep her alive, well, at least until I can safely get her and the other Alterrans off this planet, that is unless they change their greed fuelled ways after all that is what my father would do isn't it? As I lay back looking at the glacial roof that we fell through I started to feel lethargic; Robin looked at me and noticed that I was starting to feel the cold so she offered me some heat gel from her inventory, I graciously accepted and began to administer it to myself but Robin being the curious human that she was still tried to talk with me so in the end I relented and we spoke; it turns out that she hates the way Alterra are doing things as well and she feels sorry for her big sister Samantha up on that cramped tin can in the atmosphere, seeing this in her behaviour I decided to give her a chance and I am glad I did because she confirmed what this weird entity had said to me "The Cure for the Khara has been sabotaged by someone and the Vesper station has been infected by the Khara and I am worried that the planetary defence system will shoot down the station, kill everyone on board and once again infect this whole planet… I don't want that; if anything, I want this planet to stay clean and clear of any infection; but from what my research tells me, the Khara that is on the verge of infecting the planet again, is a mutated strain and the original cure won't fix it anymore so will you please help me keep this planet clean?" As she finished her talk I looked at her confused; why would an Alterran wish to save this planet? So I decided to try and catch her out by asking her if Alterra wanted to terraform and resettle this planet with an Alterran colony, to which Robin told me that this wasn't the intention of Alterra; they just wanted to observe this planet during the aftermath of the original Aurora incident that involved the destruction of the three ships designated the Degassi, the Aurora and finally the Sunbeam, as they tied to land on the then quarantined planet, ending hundreds upon thousands of lives. Just to stop the Khara from spreading to other planets, I can see that this is going to give rise to an unlikely friendship between me and this woman… Who'd have thought it huh? A Precursor and a new Alterran, becoming friends, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…


	4. Chapter 4: Resolution

Subnautica Fan Fiction

Chapter 4: The Resolution to co-exist

As I looked at my new companion I found myself with a renewed hope for co-existing with the Alterrans and I must have spaced out because Robin was waving her hand in front of my face saying "Hello? Hellooooooo? Jade are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just spaced out that's all," Robin looked at me and tilted her head to one side and replied "Do you have a few things on your mind Jade? Because I don't mind listening," I smiled at her and told her about my family to which she looked at me with a sad expression and said "I have an older sister up in the Vesper station and the communications seem to have gone dark at the moment; I'm kinda worried, what do you suggest I do to ease my concern?" "Keep yourself occupied and eventually things will get better." To be honest I cannot talk because, my mind is with my son, I just left him with his grandm… er I mean nanna when I set off to this place, easy Jade; if mum hears you say that she will make you regret it, I chuckled at the time when my husband called her grandma when our son asked who she was when he was younger, she actually jumped on him, tied him up tied him to the back of the Seamoth and went on a little trip in it with him attached to the back; by the time she finished my husband was covered in all sorts of things like kelp grass, algae and fish droppings, and to make things worse she docked the Seamoth back at the moonpool and left him tied there to it for at least three days and the moral of the story is? Don't call your mother in-law a grandma.

I asked Robin about her sister but she didn't say much, maybe she has regret or something; anyway after that awkward moment I looked up to the skies and said "Robin, it looks like the storm is coming in maybe we should y'know, find shelter?" "Yes Jade we should, unfortunately all I have is a small drop pod and that can't hold two people indefinitely, do you have a habitat Builder?" "No Robin I don't, my habitat builder got destroyed when my Cyclops got blown up thanks to those bastards that left me to die to that ugh…. Shadow leviathan, I nearly got blown up with the sub." Robin looked at me and told me that she had never been in a cyclops before and that she has only ever seen one up close three years ago, when they brought out a new model of it with a few extra modules but they were useless. I took a deep breath and sighed before looking a little bit down in the dumps before I told her that I no longer can use a cyclops through my fear of what happened; blasted post-traumatic stress disorder. "So it really happened then Jade? Someone actually tried to kill you?" I looked at Robin and nodded before sighing; I then looked up some blueprints on my PDA and said "Robin, your drop-pod has a fabricator right?" "Yes Jade it does, why do you ask," I showed Robin my PDA and told her that I have the resources to build a new habitat builder, her eyes lit up and she said "then we can build a base for the two of us; I have the blueprints for a few base modules and if we synchronise our PDA data you will also get the blueprints but the question is where to build our new temporary home," I smiled and said "Ok Robin, I suggest we build it underwater to keep us safe from the bad weather here." From that point Robin and I began to build the base near the twisty bridges biome, I laid the foundations to build the base on while Robin built a massive room with four connector modules each side and one at both ends; I have only seen a multipurpose room and a moonpool, nothing as big as this; I was amazed, just who was she or what was her job?"

After a while I added the multipurpose rooms and the moonpool while she did something in the large room and when she finished she helped me with the corridors and main entry hatch; when we finished I noticed that she intentionally left a module bare so I asked her why to which she said "I just wanted you to see this last part; it is really something, Alterra base modules have come a long way since Riley Robinson got back from his erm… Unscheduled landing, when the Aurora exploded, there are also a few new things you may like; so I will fabricate the last module piece right now." As I watched I saw another new base piece form out of the joined resources inventory that we had "Robin, what is that new part called?" "It is called a base control room Jade; we can manage the base more effectively from here, come on let's have a look inside shall we?" she took my hand and gently pulled me into the habitat that we had just built and showed me around, she was very excited at what we had just built for some reason that I didn't understand; seeing how confused I was at her excitement she smiled and said "You are wondering why I am so excited about this right? Well let me show you." She walked me up to the console and as I looked down I saw a 3D representation of our new habitat, then next to the console on the right hand side was the base colour modifier and on the left I saw the base's hull integrity level, what time it was and how much power we had in the base, the power level read zero and then it hit us both, if we didn't get any oxygen soon we'd suffocate; what a stupid way to go, and after building an awesome base too! Luckily we got out of the base just in time and got our oxygen tanks refilled to which I said "next time we need to be aware of our oxygen, so what now? We have an awesome base that is unpowered, so how do we power it?" "I think at first we should use solar panels Jade, I have the resources to build at least six of them, what about you?" "I have the resources to build four so with your six and my four Robin, we can give our base at least ten solar panels to power it; but we need a more effective power supply to be able to use our moonpool without completely draining our power, luckily I have the resources to build two bio-reactors but we need two more multi-purpose rooms for them and we also need to reinforce our base."

Robin nodded and began walking around the base building bulkheads while I was on the outside building Reinforcement panels onto the corridors where necessary while putting in new windows around the base, I then accidentally aimed my habitat builder at the nearest multi-purpose room and pressed the button. A new blueprint came up as I did that and I used it, giving the multi-purpose room a glass roof! I then did the same to the others; well apart from the ones with the bio-reactors in, I also put a glass roof on top of the large room, I then heard the base creak slightly and I saw the base begin to flood so I cursed my stupidity and reinforced the base once again; I then repaired the hull breaches before Robin noticed, but much to my embarrassment Robin contacted me via PDA to PDA communication asking me to meet her in the base control room and once we met Robin said "I know that you weakened the base hull, I saw a couple of peepers swimming around my ankles as I built the last bulkhead; don't worry Jade, I can forgive that since this is the first time you have built a base using the new modules is that correct?" Blushing I nodded before saying "Yeah, I have only built a base using the old basic modules, none of the new fancy ones that we have here; sorry Robin." Robin laughed and said "Jade don't worry about it okay? We can't always be infallible can we? I mean I talk to fish for a living, I am a zoologist after all."

A laugh escaped my throat as she said that oh so nonchalantly; then thinking I offended my new friend, I stopped and went to apologise but to my surprise she was laughing with me; with that we gave each other a high-five and faced the base colouring control panel; I turned Robin and asked how the base colour was determined and applied by this console and she said "Using special Nano-technology the console controls little robots that modify the base colour on the molecular level and the name is added by the console on the little display window outside via computer," I looked at her in amazement as she explained the mechanics of the base control room in-depth before finishing off saying "I'll tell you what Jade; since this is your first advanced base that you have built I'll let you colour and name it so what will you name it?" I paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and naming the base "New Hope" I then coloured it using pink, teal and blue, with the name of the base emblazoned in gold; once I finished my work on the base we both swam out and looked at it, the base looked beautiful and it strengthened my resolve to try and co-exist with the Alterrans.

Seeing how determined I had become to see this through Robin placed her hand on my shoulder and said in a gentle tone "I know you hate Alterra Jade; so do I but I still think they can change their ways, I'd hate for us to be at odds with each other on this planet, I'm not a fighter; I just research the local wildlife and my colleague Jeffries, is researching the nearby Almana…. Er I mean precursor sanctuary, he went missing days ago and when I went to find him near the sanctuary entrance the facility powered up and spoke to me, saying the words "access denied; further attempts will be denied forcefully, concede Robin Goodall," as if that wasn't enough, I followed a signal to another sanctuary underwater where I stupidly activated a console and the entity that resided there, threatened me and flooded my brain; he is still in there and I'm getting worried, he wants me to build him a new body," "Robin are you serious? Do you know how dangerous that is, the human brain cannot hold such large amounts of information without being damaged it's a race against time for us to get that consciousness out of you, tell me does he have a name?" I was really worried, If robin didn't get that thing out of her head she'd die and all of her work will be for naught, as I looked at her with worry I asked her the name of the entity that had taken shelter inside her brain, to which she replied "the name of the being in my head has taken the name Al-An, he is resting right now but am I right in assuming that you want to speak to him?" I nodded and before I know it I hear him "Robin Goodall, you have given us away; now I have no choice but to destroy you," angrily I snarled and said "YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT KILL ROBIN GOODALL!" to which the AI replied "do not interfere with my mission, I must survive for the sake of the precursors; After all I am the last one,"

I glared at Robin who knew that it wasn't actually her I was glaring at and said "You are not the last precursor you buffoon! I am also precursor as is my mother, my late father and my other mothers, along with my many brothers and sisters that I have, there is also one rogue precursor who has been scheduled for termination due to crimes against her son, Richard Scepton AND MY FATHER! So don't you DARE harm Robin Goodall or I will personally force you into an ion cube and destroy it with your consciousness inside!" I was furious with this AI, there is no way in hell am I going to let him harm a single hair on Robin's head because then both of our races, precursor and human could never co-exist Alterra would find out about AL-An and seek to use his power for their own gain and I am not about to let that happen it is this determination that fuels me to aim for the resolution to co-exist with Alterra despite what they have done in the past.


	5. Chapter 5: Target Secured

Subnautica Fan fiction

Chapter 5: Target Secured

After threatening the AI that had taken up residence inside Robin's head I took a deep breath and the AI went silent to which my companion said confused "why are you so passionate about saving me Jade when you barely know me? Is there a lot more you aren't telling me about this AI inside my cerebral cortex?" "Robin Goodall, if that AI remains inside your head for a long time your brain will start to shut down due to the large amounts of data it is trying to process; the human brain, like I said is not equipped with the capacity to hold as much data as the precursor brain is; if you recall from Riley Robinson's report, the precursors as a race evolved the ability to telepathically process and store a lot more information than the human brain and if I am honest I don't want you to die; you are a good and kind person Robin Goodall, Alterra needs people like you."

What else was I going to say? No good ever came from lying to someone, especially when they are a young race who have only just learned about interstellar travel and have only just this moment, stumbled upon a more advanced spacefaring race.

As I looked up at Robin I saw fear in her eyes; maybe I shouldn't have told her the full truth, after all she has only just learned about the precursors only to have that taken from her by an alien AI taking over her mind killing her slowly, "hey Jade, you're kidding me right? Am I really going to die with this AI in my head?" "No Robin, not if we can get him out of your head and into the body he wants but we need to build him a new vessel for his consciousness to inhabit; there is still hope for you and I will make sure that you survive this situation." That's right I'm not going to let Robin Goodall die here not while I still live and breathe; I placed my hand on Robin's trembling shoulder and thought to myself, how do I take her mind off of what is going on with her? Oh I know! "Robin, you said that you had a sister right? Why don't you tell me about her?"

Robin perked up a bit before saying "you, you want to know about my sister? Sure I'd love to tell you about her but where to begin?" I sat down and listened to her stories of her and her sister for hours and before we knew it the storms subsided and we could journey outside; no sooner had we stepped outside I got a patchy communique from my husband Bill to which Robin, seeing the twinkle in my eyes as I heard his voice for what seemed like months, said "Is that guy your husband? He sounds nice," I nodded but no sooner had I done that the voice of my little boy came over the comms, "Mummy, when are you going to come home? I miss you," I smiled slightly and said "Mummy will be home soon sweetheart, I just need to sort a few things out here then I will be bringing my new friend back home with me so be patient and be good for your daddy okay?" "Okay mummy, I'll be good." With that my husband came back onto comms and said "New friend eh? What is their name Jade?" "My new friend's name is Robin Goodall, Bill, she is a subcontractor working under Alterra, we are currently at the twisty bridges sector and being delayed by a very heavy electrical storm up at the Northernmost glacial area near an abandoned Alterra research base." "So Jade, Is this Robin Goodall trustworthy? I mean she is a subcontractor for Alterra, you know; the people that tried to kill you?" "Yes Bill I am fully aware of the situation and Robin is not a threat to us so please be mindful of what you say." I cannot believe it, of all the times he could have chosen to doubt me, why does he choose this particular moment? I really need to speak to him about his attitude towards my friends but who can blame him? The last group of "friends" I had nearly killed me by sending the Cyclops into the territory of the shadow leviathan on autopilot right into the jaws of that bastard! No matter; I will discuss it with him over a nice drink of wine when we get back to the base.

About three days of travel had passed since I spoke with Bill and this journey is so mundane I cannot stand it! No matter what I did I felt restless; I paced up and down the Sea truck for a while before I chose to sleep and as soon as I close my eyes to sleep once again I get disturbed by the tones and clicks of the unknown entity that had contacted me many months ago "you are… restless, your enemy…draws close… find shelter." "What do you mean enemy draws close? Where can I find shelter and what do I do?" the tones and the clicks stopped again, goddamn it! What is with this mystery and why of all times does the entity choose to reach out to me again? Frustrated I got up and told Robin that I was going for a swim to clear my head and left the Sea truck so I could relax; being cooped up in a small tinker toy of a vehicle really get claustrophobic at times so it's good to get out and swim around scanning the local wildlife and gathering more resources for the trip back home and eventually that was what I did, I got home back to my loving family; the first person that greeted me was my son Richard, the minute he heard me enter the habitat he came running to me and dived into my arms, "mummy you're back! Yay! I missed you." "Yes sweetie, I'm back and I have friend to say hi to you all and Bill; you'd better behave yourself, do you get me?" "Yes Jade I get you; I'll behave myself and be civil to your new friend." I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Yeah, please do because I don't want to have to separate and stop you two from locking horns." Bill nodded and my expression changed from grouchy to serene, damn it I need a coffee because the journey really tired me out.

Anyway; after I got my coffee I headed into the office and programmed Robin into the CPU as a guest of the habitat and sent her a message to invite her in to which she entered and as soon as she set foot on the habitat… "GUEST ROBIN GOODAL HAS BOARDED THE HABITAT," the CPU announcement system was set way too high and made me jump as it spoke up; I shook my head and said "Goddamn it! I really need to reduce the volume of that thing," "yes Jade you do, oh and hello Robin; welcome to the habitat, my name is Bill Alba and this little man here is our son Richard; pleased to meet you," "likewise Mr Scepton my name is Robin Goodall and it is nice to finally meet Jade's family; she talked about you often." "All good things I hope?" Bill replied to which Robin just nodded and smiled, then I decided to take her on a tour of the habitat before making her a separate room for her to stay in. Using the new blueprints that she shared with me I upgraded the habitat by adding glass roofs, one of the big rooms and a control room; reinforcing the base where needed and adding windows to the new hallways, heh! I even coloured the base a nice teal or sea green before naming it Argenteus and making the name silver; I then added a few bulkheads and the base was reinforced. My husband and son were amazed at the new additions and began talking about what to use the large room for to which I suggested an interior farm so we could grow more food instead of constantly eating fish; we really need to vary our diet, as the hours passed I found myself growing weary and went to bed, thankfully I wasn't struck by a hallucination and slept quite well.

Next morning I got up and made myself some breakfast and decided to go on a swim near the newly upgraded base making it secure by setting up observation posts around it, placing lights around to discourage any hungry predators from coming to us for tea with us as the main dish; I also built some sonic deterrents around the base to keep te big uglies away which I found amusing because as soon as one of the big guys got close the deterrents would trigger and they'd swim away angrily to find their meals elsewhere; finally our habitat was safe… well at least for now anyway and with that in mind I decided to spend some alone time with Bill I went into the pantry and began preparing a meal for both of us made up of Peepers, kelp, mushrooms, a bit of salt and some lantern fruit pies for dessert, Bill came into the kitchen and we began to embrace as the meal cooked and sure enough it started to get a little steamy in the kitchen and we ended up leant against the cupboard that luckily had the wine in so I wrapped my arms around Bill and gave him a kiss before reaching behind him without breaking eye contact and grabbed the wine out of the cupboard.

We kissed again and sat down to eat while Richard was hanging around with Robin asking her all sorts of questions, poor Robin was flushed at being asked so many questions in quick succession to which I looked up and called out to my son "Richard honey, you are pestering Robin asking too many questions at once, she's tired and needs to rest so come and have some dinner okay? I'll make your favourite dinner for you, how does deep-fried crab snake with a lantern fruit and Kelp dressing sound?" I watched as my son's face lit up after I told him I'd make his favourite dish and just like that he left Robin alone and let her get some rest, the poor girl must be exhausted after what she's be through but at least now she can relax slightly; I hope this will extend her lifespan because I don't want her to die from precursor technology.

After dinner I approached Robin's room and found her looking longingly out of the window at the Vesper space station with her hand on the glass "Robin, are you okay?" "You have a nice family Jade, your son is very inquisitive and cute; I'd hoped that one day I'd find that special someone to spend the rest of my life with; I mean yeah being a zoologist is fun but at the end of the day it is a lonely existence, it's not like I could have a relationship with the animals I study am I right? At the same time I miss my sister; she's up there on the Vesper station and is probably in danger considering the last report I got from her." "Report? What report was that, Robin?" "The last report I got from my sister while you were swimming around outside was about the Khara cure being sabotaged, and in the background I could hear an alarm going off; I'm worried about my sister, Jade and I do not want her to die from that horrible, horrible disease; please tell me we can save her?" "I promise Robin, We will save your sister from the stupidity of the Alterra government; count on it!" I wasn't going to let Robin's sister die; not at the mercy of Alterra's stupidity, thinking they know everything about the Khara, not while I am still able to complete my mission.

I placed my hand on Robin's shoulder and promised that she's see her sister once again, but no sooner had I said that there was a loud explosion in the sky and as I looked up I saw fire erupting from the Vesper station as Robin watched on in silent horror before breaking down into tears; seeing this I knew I had to get up there no matter what so I comforted Robin for a bit before heading out of the habitat to gather resources for making a rocket that could get me up into that station and after three or four hours I cannot remember, I finally gathered up enough resources to build the rocket Launchpad before I spent another six hours collecting the resources for each stage of the rocket and finally when it was all done I got myself ready for my trip into space; I equipped both my Stasis rifle and propulsion cannon, my survival knife and my torch, a high capacity air tank and finally some provisions to keep me fed and hydrated throughout my trip then came the launch of the rocket; a course for the Vesper station was laid in and once I said my goodbyes to my family and Robin I launched the rocket and locked in the course to the Vesper station and after an hour or two of flying towards the stricken space station I docked onto the station using an intact docking bay, I thought I knew what to expect there but what I saw not even I was ready for, there were bodies piled high all around the station; both male and female some of them where stricken by the Khara, others seemed to die in the initial explosion; I was now worried about Robin's sister; could she have been killed in this incident? Looking around I saw lots of escape pods still docked but four seemed to have detached successfully from the station; maybe Robin's sister was in one of those pods? I hoped and prayed to myself that she was safe before resuming my investigation and during my investigation I downloaded a lot of Intel about Alterra and its plans for planet 4546B before stumbling across a sealed part of the station, I scanned beyond the door and got a reading, one fairly weak human female life sign; I enhanced the scan and matched this unknown woman's profile to the Alterran staff on the station and her biodata matched that of Robin's sister Sam, I found her! I found her and she's alive! Well, just barely; but she is still alive! After I made the area safe for her to come out I sent one message down to Robin, "Mission complete, Target secured, I'm bringing your sister home!" then I put her in an escape pod and set it on a trajectory which would place it about 300 meters from my home, all we need to do now is wait for her to wake up and tell us what had happened to her on the station while I secured Vesper Station, something doesn't seem right here.


End file.
